narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rematch of friends: Jake C. Tazuna Vs. Ryun Uchiha
The Start Jake waited on the top of the hokage heads waiting for his friend. Ryun snowed up, "You better be ready this time." Ryun said, dawning his Tentouken. Jake Drew his staff and activated his Lening'gan. He didnt say a word Ryun changed his sword into chain mode and used Ninja Art: Fierce Dragon Sword shredding Jake's shoulder. Jake appeared in front of Ryun and he gazed into his eyes using Haunted and Punched his face sending him flying into the blade of his water body. "Im here to fight not play" Jake said from both bodies The attack didn't even phase Ryun, "What have you been doing all these years? Why are you...weak?" Ryun taunted. Ryun leaped and did a few hand signs, "You are nothing more than a fake. Summoning Jutsu!" he screamed as he summoned an enormous snake, Nagashi. "I do not plan to leave you alive." Ryun said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. The fight heats up Jake laughed "Taunt all you want Idoit" His Gravity body appeared and shot the gaint snake to the ground and his water body stabbed through Ryuns face while his attack body made two hand signs and summoned his defensive body, " I think the question is what have you been doing?" Ryun and Nagashi poofed away and reappeared behind Jake merely staring not changing the expression on his face, "You lack focus. You cannot seam to focus on one goal at a time and thats what make you weak." Ryun said closing his eye. Nagashi spit venom and Ryun breathed fire, making and enormous fireball, "Fire Release: Burning Snake's Venom!!" he shouted killing Jake's other bodies. "As long as you are this weak, you do not stand a chance against me." Ryun said. Everything Ryun saw before him went black "you.....are you really so stupid?" Jake went behind Ryun they were both in total darness and Nagashi was gone. Jake hit ryun with his staff and Ryuns Sharingan faded and his ten tailed beast started to awaken. Ryun was now sitting on top of the Ten Tail's head. "I'm not the stupid one. You just awakened a beast that hates being awakened." Ryun dispelled the darkness. Ryun was still on top of Nagashi. "I'm sick of fighting weak opponents." Ryun said, "Black Secret Technique: Universal Darkness!" though nothing appeared to happen. "For you the end has come." Ryun said getting up and reactivating his Sharingan. The darkness came back. "This isnt genjutsu, so yes you are the stupid one. I awakened that beast on purpose.NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER!!!" Jake shot up at Ryun and beat him in the face multiple times and Ice started to come over Ryuns body. "If you dont wise up your going to die." "I will not die. You see my last technique gave me control of the laws of nature. Your techniques, even your ways of living are gone. I control everything. I could even kill you like a helpless lamb." Ryun said as the darkness faded. "I will give you one last chance to impress me before the others show up." Ryun said folding his arms. "That is impressive...if I was someone else." Jake was now dissapointed. He waled torward Ryun and the darkness came back even stronger. "To think you thought I was a part of life." Jake then fell over dead and millions more of him appeared everywhere. "In this darkness there is no way of life." "If thats the truth then...you're not even worth my strength." Ryun said as Seireitou Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha and Tora Uchiha appeared beside him. "I can tell you right now...you've lost." Going strong "No I havent, We are in my world...talk all you want but you just cant win here...Life itself is meaningless...I win!" All the Jakes took up their weapons all with haunted. Ryun huffed, "We've been in my world from the start. All of this is a genjutsu call Forbidden Art: Sharingan Realm. You are about to die." Ryun said closing his eyes. "You're useless to this world now." "You just dont get it.This is called Black Hell and you dont win here." Tora killed himself and Itachi ran away. " just try and kill me Ryun Uchiha" Ryun vanished and the two reappeared out side. "So thats all you have." Ryun jumped towards the trees. "If that is your best, than your life has already hit rock bottom. I have friends and family to return to. So either prove to me your strong or be gone." Jake appeared in front of Ryun and stabbed him through his heart killing him. "I know you better to be killed like that." he threw him to the ground "YOUR TICKING ME OFF WITH YOUR WEAK EXSCUSE FOR POWER!!!!" Jake hit the ground and more and more darkness fell "DO YOU EVEN HAVE POWER!?!?!" Ryun appeared on the other end of the valley, "Yes, more power than you will ever know. But not because I am selfish like you, but because I have loved ones who matter. Now look at you, you are too weak to understand." Ryun said heartlessly. "Only through the people I love can I obtain strength. That is something you will never understand." "I CANT LOVE!! THAT IS SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!! YOU THINK POWER COMES FROM FRIENDS WHEN ITACHI JUST RAN AND YOUR COUSIN JUST KILLED HIMSELF IN FRONT OF YOU!!WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, YOUR BLACK HELL!" Jake stabbed Ryun again through the face and beat his body to the ground. "show me your power" Jake had calmed down. "To be truthful, my cousin would never give you the pleasure of dying in your eyes and Itachi would laugh at you now." Ryun said spitting in Jake's face and pushed him off. "Listen to you go on and on as if your opinion matters. My friends and family can't be destroyed by your so called Black Hell. All that move is, is a feather that is tickling my nose. You aren't worth my time. Go away." Ryun said as he walked in the other direction. Ending it "Ryun...you are my dearest friend." He also started walking away, "but if your done fighting and so sure you have won then that means you think the same...I have hated you for leaving us but...(jake starting to tear) Im happy I found you. Its true Im not at your level just yet but Ill be back for you make no mistake of that." Jakes healer body came and grabbed him taking him away and Ryun was left there to think... Category:Fanon Story